backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
I Gotta Feeling (video game series)
I Gotta Feeling is a series of video games with a platform or career option, developed by Beenox and published by Activision, as part of Beenox Fun Franchises. Development .]] In March 2019, following the filing of Beenox Fun Franchises in January, Activision Blizzard announced that Activision had brought video game rights to the latest Backyardigans song, bringing the box of toys about the last song of Backyardigans. I Gotta Feeling and its sequel (The Earth's Destruction) in the development of its subsidiary Beenox in Montreal City. Beenox began developing two projects based on I Gotta Feeling, which include both Racing (2021) and War of Worlds (2022). The races are scheduled for July 7, 2021 and War of Worlds is scheduled for July 7, 2022. The animation of the games was made by Nelvana and the development of the game was provided by Beenox. In 2020, it was announced that Activision Blizzard will distribute them to both. Activision then announced that Racing and War of Worlds would be launched on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, but only Racing would be released on the PC. Beenox Fun Franchises was withdrawn by Beenox on December 15, 2022. Four planned games were also in development, but were cancelled due to the withdrawn of Beenox Fun Franchises in late 2022. Games Released games Racing (2021) The first game based on I Gotta Feeling, I Gotta Feeling: Racing, was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on July 7, 2021. Powered by Beenox and published by Activision, the game features two modes: ''Racing Story ''and ''Racing Multiplayer ''(featuring the cooperative two-player game and online multiplayer mode for eight players), that are established on the planet non-human earth, throughout the 2010 season. It takes place during the world of the final song played by the cast of Backyardigans. Over 100 clones of The Backyardigans are playable in each mode. War of Worlds (2022) The second and last game based on I Gotta Feeling, I Gotta Feeling: War of Worlds (also known as I Gotta Feeling: Wars in the rest of Europe), was released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on July 7, 2022. Developed by Beenox and published by Activision, it focuses on the blooper of the song known as War, while Austin is taking a small, adventurous drink to reach the ultimate weapon of the greatest unknown multiverse, known as Leaviverse. But at the end of the game, the song plays on the screen. Unreleased games Activision and Beenox worked on two projects soon titled based on I Gotta Feeling, which will be exclusive to Australia. However, Activision and Beenox confirmed that Jack Jack would be tailored to the oldest and only Jack Jack solo game of The Incredibles ever released, produced by Disney Games and released through PlayStation 4 exclusive through November 2022. See also * Beenox * Activision * Activision Blizzard * Beenox Fun Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Activision games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Beenox games Category:Beenox Fun Franchises Category:Activision Blizzard Category:Activision Category:Beenox